


The New Vision

by DarkSaori



Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Allen Ginsberg - Freeform, Lucien Carr - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSaori/pseuds/DarkSaori
Summary: "Algumas coisas, se você amá-las, se tornam suas para sempre e se você tentar deixá-las ir, elas regressam e retornam para você. Elas viram parte de quem você é ou te destroem."Então, como deixá-las irem? Ou simplesmente, como fazê-las não doerem?2O16
Relationships: Lucien Carr/Allen Ginsberg
Kudos: 6





	The New Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, pessoal, tudo bem? Trouxe para vocês uma fanfic bem fresquinha, saindo do forno! Espero que gostem e se divirtam <3
> 
> Beijocas e uma ótima leitura <3
> 
> \- Saori

— EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE TODOS SE FORAM!  
— Dá pra parar de gritar, Lucien? Você sabe que a culpa não é minha. — Disse alterado, visivelmente irritado.  
Voltamos para a universidade discutindo, após tempos sem nos vermos, e eu não acreditava que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Que coisa mais desagradável.  
— Tudo bem, a culpa é minha, mas tudo porque David me manipulava e você nunca poderia entender como é isso! — Abaixou um pouco o tom, mas sua voz continuou saindo esganiçada, me deixando ainda mais estressado. E era difícil alguém conseguir essa proeza. — Ainda bem que você não sabe, senão ia entender o que é não conseguir dormir à noite.  
Encarei-o com o meu típico olhar repreendedor; estava cansado daquela discussão tão tola.  
— Bom, eu te salvei, fui depor a seu favor, então reclame menos.  
— Ah claro, muito obrigado por isso. — Debochou. — É o mínimo que poderia fazer por quem te apresentou a nova visão, o melhor pensamento.  
Bufei e continuei a fita-lo, controlando a minha respiração e meus impulsos ou voaria em seu pescoço dez centímetros mais alto que o meu. Seus olhos azuis penetravam os meus como um mar em ressaca, um mistério contido que não poderia ser decifrado e por um momento aquilo me deu medo, mas ao mesmo tempo me encheu de coragem para falar-lhe o que estava engasgado há semanas.  
— Você me deixou. Me abandonou. Não tem que pedir explicações ou se sentir ofendido. Eu descobri tudo sem a sua ajuda.  
— O quê? Do que você está falando?  
— Eu estava com alguém. Agora me dê licença e...  
— Alguém? Que alguém? Por quê? — Seus olhos me inquiriram mais do que as palavras, e pensei que se pudessem me cortariam em pedaços.  
— “Por quê?” — Ri sem humor. — Porque você me rejeitou e ele me quis.  
Pensei que levaria um soco, mas ele se manteve controlado, com uma dificuldade que me surpreendeu. Ele parecia mesmo querer me bater.  
Contudo, eu não poderia me descuidar mesmo vendo-o se controlando.  
— Allen, o que você está me dizendo?  
— Está com ciúme, Lucien? Por favor.  
Seus olhos cresceram ao mesmo tempo em que engoli a saliva a contragosto. Sabia que detestava quando o chamavam pelo nome, sobretudo quando eu fazia isso, mas aquela já era a décima vez que não me importava em trata-lo como um simples conhecido.  
— Cala a boca, Allen. Estou avisando.  
— E vai fazer o quê? Me bater? — Não aguentei e ri com escárnio, eu não podia simplesmente levá-lo a sério. — Você voltou, com muito custo, foi inocentado. E o que pensava? Que eu iria te esperar para sempre? As coisas mudaram, sabia? Ou será que não notou?  
— Não acredito que se deitou com outro cara. — Afirmou irritado, as palavras saindo carregadas de desprezo.  
— É a nova visão, esqueceu? Você me ensinou a ser livre e eu finalmente desfrutei disso, já que estava preso a você e o senhor sabe-tudo não queria nada comigo.  
— Você era meu amigo e eu tive medo. — A sua voz vacilou ao dizer aquela sentença e o olhei desconfiado. Eu era inocente quando o conheci, mas após todo aquele tempo eu aprendi a decodificar os seus humores e as emoções por trás das suas palavras.  
— Pois devia ter me dito, conversado comigo, e não me deixado sozinho no escuro por tanto tempo. Eu sou poeta, a escuridão já me abraçou por tempo demais e eu sei o quanto dói.  
— Me dê um tempo para pensar sobre tudo isso, pode ser? — Pediu enquanto massageava as têmporas, incomodado. — Preciso digerir essa conversa e estou cansado.  
— Eu também estou. — Falei e andei até a saída de seu quarto, ouvindo-o me chamar insistentemente e soltar um grunhido de raiva por deixa-lo falando sozinho. — O que foi? — Indaguei me virando para a sua figura um tanto desestruturada emocionalmente.  
— Eu vou sair com algumas pessoas, vamos para um bar novo, você vem?  
— Não sei, por que eu iria? — Desafiei.  
Ainda estava muito irritado com a sua agressividade, ele não era o meu dono e jamais seria, por que se achava no direito de me questionar? Ele não me conhecia. Aquele Allen Ginsberg medroso e bobo havia morrido no instante em que ele teve o coração partido e nada no mundo mudaria aquilo.  
Nem mesmo a volta de quem me quebrou em vários cacos.  
— Não sei. Pode ser que se surpreenda.  
E com aquela incógnita pairando sobre a minha cabeça, me retirei do aposento e fui até o meu, me entregando a um banho frio e vários pensamentos ameaçando me enlouquecer. Não, Lucien Carr não podia voltar a fazer aquilo comigo, seria punição demais para uma só mente. Eu não poderia me render aos seus caprichos, senão a minha recuperação emocional iria por água abaixo.  
Mas, ah, aqueles olhos me atraiam tanto... Como o mar poderoso e esbravejante.

Passava das oito da noite quando nos encontramos na entrada da universidade. Lucien estava ainda mais bonito e chamativo, e eu não sabia dizer se era por conta dos olhos terrivelmente claros ou se por conta de suas expressões. Ele parecia decidido em fazer alguma coisa e eu temia por não saber o que era.  
— E então, pronto? — Indagou ele, me fazendo assentir.  
— Sempre. — Suspirei e ele sorriu com discrição. — Onde é que estão os seus amigos?  
— Não são meus amigos, apenas conhecidos. — Frisou, me fazendo erguer as sobrancelhas em uma expressão de desagrado, observando ao longe três pessoas vindo em nossa direção.  
Ficamos calados até os rapazes chegarem perto e os observei cumprimentarem Lucien, logo os conhecendo, apertando suas mãos.  
As risadas começaram assim que iniciamos a nossa caminhada até o bar que havia sido inaugurado e como eu não sabia onde ficava, prestei atenção no caminho por onde andávamos, sempre fui muito detalhista quanto a isso. Seria útil caso algo de ruim acontecesse e eu precisasse ir embora, pois ainda era tudo muito recente e eu não fazia ideia de como Lucien iria se comportar até o fim daquela noite.  
Eu não queria surpresas.  
Em pouco tempo chegamos ao bar e logo nos sentamos em uma mesa bem afastada da porta. Pedimos as nossas doses de uísque e iniciamos um assunto qualquer ao qual eu não me importava em divagar sobre, mas não dando a devida atenção que deveria. Os meus pensamentos todos giravam em torno de Lucien e de sua volta, o que aconteceria com ele, e comigo. Ou com nós dois juntos, mesmo que eu não quisesse mais nada com ele, não por não querer, mas por ser melhor assim.  
Em um dado momento, não aguentei a segunda pauta – política – e resolvi acender um cigarro, estava demasiado nervoso. Os olhares que Lucien me dava pareciam me engolir, e eu não entendia o motivo daquilo. Não foi ele quem disse, sem esforço algum, que não me queria? Que não iria dar certo? O que esperava que eu fosse fazer? Esperar por ele até completar setenta anos?  
Ele só podia estar brincando.  
— Aquele cara realmente não sabia o que estava fazendo... — Disse um dos garotos e começou a rir, contagiando os outros. — Mas e então, Allen, você namora?  
Traguei o cigarro com força, me virando para ele.  
— Não, não namoro. — Respondi meio assustado por conta da pergunta.  
— Ah, que ótimo. Se eu te convidar para sair, você aceita?  
Se George ou Harry, não me lembrava ao certo o seu nome, quisesse realmente me desconcertar ele havia conseguido o seu objetivo. Nunca foi do meu feitio sair com uma pessoa praticamente desconhecida e naquele momento, não sabendo o motivo, olhei para Lucien e os seus olhos me queimavam como ferro em brasa. Estavam vermelhos, aguados, e com uma ressaca a qual nunca havia visto.  
E foi aí que pensei que podia massacrá-lo mais, pois seria pouco perto do que ele causou dentro de mim com a sua rejeição sem nem ao menos conversar a respeito.  
— Talvez. Vamos nos conhecer melhor, o que acha? — Disse olhando para o rapaz, provocando, pois em hipótese alguma eu sairia com uma pessoa que eu não sabia nada sobre.  
— Ótimo. — Sorriu o rapaz e voltou a conversar com os amigos, me fazendo observar Lucien me fuzilando com os olhos.  
Eu nunca fui adepto a jogos, mas definitivamente não estava disposto a ceder. Ele teria que me aguentar e junto com isso toda a bagagem de tristeza e desilusão que ele transformou o meu ser. Isso é, se para ele valia a pena estar ao meu lado mesmo sendo um mero amigo.  
Apaguei o cigarro e os garotos se levantaram para pegar mais uísque, quando ele resolveu me confrontar.  
— Allen... Você vai mesmo sair com esse cara? O babaca só está a fim de te comer e pronto. Vai ser a meretriz dele?  
Lucien Carr quase me deixou sem fala, ele tinha toda a razão. Mas eu queria pisar mais um pouquinho, para ele aprender que não se faz uma merda grande, larga no caminho e depois volta como se nada houvesse acontecido.  
— E por que você se importa, Lucien? Achei que já tinha terminado com você.  
— Terminar o quê? Nem começamos!  
— Não começamos mesmo, porque você não quis e eu respeitei. Agora você querer vir a desforra já é um pouco demais, não? — Falei sincero, ajeitando os meus óculos e sentindo cada fibra do meu corpo vibrar. Odiava qualquer tipo de confronto, mas, se ele queria, eu iria até o fim.  
Percebi o seu olhar recair sobre a mesa e em seguida ele me fitou novamente, a decisão pairando sobre o azul de suas írises.  
— Vem comigo. — Pediu ele, se levantando e me deixando confuso; olhei dos garotos para ele e dele para os garotos novamente. O que eu devia fazer?  
— Eu...  
— Eu preciso falar com você.  
— Eu não sei, eu... — Eu nunca estive tão nervoso na minha vida, duvidando do próximo passo, sentindo a saliva descer com força em minha garganta, ao mesmo tempo em que algumas gotas de suor desciam pela lateral do meu rosto.  
— Allen. Vem comigo. Não vai ser arrepender.  
Decidi que não podia mais esperar. A minha mente não podia, tampouco o meu coração. Eu não queria ficar com Lucien, mas não importava o que ele fosse dizer, eu queria ouvir ou não conseguiria viver. Pensaria nisso todos os dias da minha vida.  
Me levantei apressado e o acompanhei até o lado de fora, onde nos encostamos na estrutura do bar, olhos castanhos nos azuis e sem rodeios.  
— Estamos aqui e aí?  
— Eu... Eu queria poder me abrir com você, Allen.  
— Ah, você quer se abrir, Lucien? Pois então comece, você tem a noite toda.  
O vi fazer uma careta, olhando para os lados, visivelmente nervoso, logo voltando a me fitar.  
— Para começo de conversa, pare de me chamar de Lucien, por favor... É agoniante!  
— Você queria que eu te chamasse de quê? Lu? Isso é passado. — Vi uma certa mágoa passar por seus olhos, mas eu seria durão até o último instante. Só eu sei a dor que passei ajudando-o mesmo após a rejeição e, pior, por alguém que nunca gostou verdadeiramente dele. David era doente e Lucien não tinha culpa disso, mas ele preferiu me deixar sozinho.  
— Tudo bem, Allen, você pode me escorraçar à vontade, brigar comigo, me xingar e evitar, mas tudo o que eu te peço é uma chance. Me dá uma chance de me aproximar, de... De poder estar com você.  
— Eu não sei...  
— Por favor... Eu gostava de você também, mas eu tive medo, por favor me dê essa chance... Se depois disso não der certo, eu te deixo em paz. Tudo bem?  
Inspirei o ar com força e o soltei, observando a rua e os movimentos que aconteciam enquanto estávamos naquele impasse, assentindo.  
— Você sabe que isso não muda nada, não é? Que não vai me fazer esquecer a dor, rejeição, tristezas e tudo o mais... Correto? — Eu queria que ele compreendesse, senão seria uma tentativa em vão.  
— Sim, eu sei, Allen, mas quero fazer da forma certa. Vamos para o meu quarto?  
Naquele momento, meus olhos se arregalaram. O que ele estava pensando?  
Tentei falar algo, mas a frase simplesmente morreu em minha garganta.  
Resolvi acompanha-lo até o seu quarto na universidade, suspirando e me mantendo calado o caminho todo. Assim que chegamos no prédio, adentrei o aposento com a maior cautela possível, como se estivesse prestes a me surpreender. E não com algo bom.  
— Allen, está tudo bem? Você parece com medo... — Disse ele retirando o cachecol que adornava o seu pescoço, me olhando.  
— Não, está tudo bem. — Menti. Não queria ter que dar explicação de nada do que eu sentia.  
— Olha, se não estiver se sentindo bem, pode me dizer. — A sua voz transparecia confiança, o que me abalou um pouco. Não queria verbalizar que estava chateado, temeroso e carente, talvez eu houvesse me transformado no pior tipo de poeta: o nostálgico e ansioso. De qualquer forma, não queria me mostrar como eu realmente era, um homem assustado e com a alma impregnada de traumas.  
Não, eu não poderia ficar vulnerável, eu não queria. De novo não.  
— Senta, eu tenho licor. — Percebi que despejava um conteúdo escuro em uma taça pequena e estremeci.  
— Não, eu não quero beber. — Falei me sentando com cuidado na cama.  
— Não? Tudo bem, então... — Respondeu me olhando e degustando do licor, logo deixando a taça sobre a mesa e vindo em minha direção, sentando-se ao meu lado. — O que você tem? Quer conversar?  
— Não, eu só... Só quero ficar bem, ter lembranças boas... — Falei e daquele instante em diante, eu sabia que estava literalmente fodido. Eu acabaria contando a ele tudo o que passei e não era bom de forma alguma. Porém, eu não parecia estar me importando tanto, já estava frágil mesmo antes de chegar ali.  
— Do que está falando? Aconteceu algo? — O seu olhar sério me engoliu, ele parecia temer o que eu diria e não sei porque, senti o meu peito se aquecer.  
— Não, eu só... Só quero ficar bem, só isso. — Àquela altura, tive de lutar para os meus lábios não tremerem. Foi tudo uma sucessão de problemas e eu só queria poder olhar para trás e agradecer por ter passado.  
— E vai ficar... Eu quero cuidar de você. Poder te mostrar que pode ser feliz, Allen. É o meu maior desejo.  
— Mesmo? — O que adiantou todo aquele discurso com ele? Eu era terrivelmente inocente e frágil. Que vergonha de mim... Mas... Apesar disso, todos os poetas eram assim, não é? Carregavam dentro de si uma bagagem pesada e transformavam tudo em poemas. Era o único jeito de se viver.  
— Mesmo. E eu quero te provar isso. Posso?  
Assenti, sem mais nada dizer. Observei Lucien se levantar e começar a se despir na minha frente, revelando cada detalhe do seu corpo alvo e tão belo, curvas que despertaram o meu desejo, tiraram o meu sono e me fizeram morrer por nunca o ter provado, nunca ter podido senti-lo em mim. Ele fazia aquilo com uma naturalidade que eu não entendia e apesar de ter sido em seu ritmo normal, eu encarava como uma câmera lenta cada parte descoberta por seus dedos ansiosos.  
E como eu o queria. Eu o queria desesperada e desenfreadamente.  
Ao notar o seu olhar, me muni de coragem e me levantei, retirando os meus óculos e começando a me despir por completo, de forma desajeitada, mas verdadeira. Eu queria Lucien Carr e não podia mais esperar. Eu tinha medo e várias incertezas, mas precisava estar com ele, na mesma cama, as respirações colidindo-se, eu precisava sentir seus batimentos contra os meus.  
Uma vez despido, abracei o meu corpo e me sentei na cama, olhando-o com os olhos aguados.  
— Você está bem? — Indagou e senti a sua preocupação genuína, o que fez o meu sangue se agitar e o meu coração bater encantado.  
— Estou. — Engoli em seco e estremeci, sentindo o seu corpo vir de encontro ao meu, permanecendo atrás de mim, me abraçando e me recostando em seu peitoral macio e delicado.  
— Allen...  
— Eu estou, eu só... Só me abraça assim, vai ficar tudo bem... — Pedi, sentindo-o apertar mais o abraço, me fazendo imitá-lo, o rosto quase fundindo-se ao seu peitoral. Como eu precisava daquele abraço, eu ansiei tanto por ele... Ele não fazia a menor ideia. Eu estava errado em confrontar Lucien daquele jeito, quando na verdade o que mais desejava era estar em seus braços... Belo dono da razão era eu, não?  
Mas naquele momento nada mais realmente me importava. Eu só queria aproveitar os minutos, as horas ao seu lado.  
— Allen, você pode me contar qualquer coisa. Eu cansei de brigar, de dizer besteiras, quero realmente cuidar de você. Me deixe fazer isso.  
Ele havia terminado de me desarmar. Não havia como voltar atrás, eu precisava dizer a ele o que me afligia, para assim permanecer em seus braços sem preocupações, sem medos e dúvidas.  
— Lucien, eu...  
— Por favor, não me chame assim...  
— Lu... E-Eu...  
— Assim parece melhor... — Não estava vendo o seu rosto, mas sabia que estava sorrindo e aquilo me alegrou por dentro. Como eu queria que fôssemos felizes, que os sentimentos fossem recíprocos... Eu esperava não acordar de mais um sonho, seria maldade demais comigo.  
— Eu só queria pedir para ter calma comigo, porque eu... Eu tenho traumas da minha primeira vez, sabe, da dor, do momento... Eu a perdi com uma pessoa desconhecida e que não se importou tanto quanto eu gostaria... Eu... Chorei no banho por horas, porque queria que tivesse sido com você... — Confessei já sentindo as lágrimas encharcando os meus olhos, apertando o loiro com mais força. — Eu transei com uma pessoa aleatória porque estava ferido e fiquei imaginando os seus toques enquanto estava com ela... — Disse em voz alta mais para me conformar do que para lhe dizer, pois parecia que a minha ficha não havia caído ainda.  
Sempre fui um homem sonhador e romântico e me deitar com aquele sujeito havia tirado tudo o que eu entendia por amor e intimidade, cuidado. Eu esperava que Lucien me compreendesse, mesmo que fosse um tanto difícil, afinal de contas, nós éramos muito diferentes.  
— Allen... — Ouvi a sua voz grossa e suave me chamar e o respondi com um simples “hm”. — Eu entendi o que disse e te digo que não precisa mais se preocupar com isso. Se der certo entre nós, sempre vou te respeitar e fazer de tudo para que esqueça essas coisas. Você pode ter certeza absoluta disso.  
— Mesmo? — Indaguei ainda temeroso e no estágio mais frágil da minha alma, deixando as lágrimas caírem pelo meu rosto, molhando até mesmo parte do meu corpo.  
— Mesmo. Me deixa te provar isso. Não quero mais que sinta dor alguma. — Suspirou, quase em desespero para que eu soubesse daquelas coisas. — Eu quero te cuidar, quero te amar, quero que saiba que terá em mim alguém que te considerará no mais alto grau de relações humanas... Eu te amarei em todos os campos da vida, e serei cuidadoso com você. Jamais te machucaria, não desse jeito, e jamais como já fiz um dia. Você, seu corpo, você por inteiro é precioso para mim e só agora, completamente despidos de todos os medos e preconceitos, eu vejo isso. Me deixa te mostrar, anjo.  
Naquele momento, senti suas mãos segurarem o meu rosto e o levantarem, me fazendo mergulhar em seu mar que, curiosamente, não estava de ressaca, mas sim com ondas belas e calmas para se navegar.  
— Eu quero te amar, Allen Ginsberg. Me deixa ter essa honra não mais concedida a ninguém.  
— Eu deixo, eu deixo sim. Me ame, Lucien Carr, meu Lu... Meu tudo, me ame... Eu quero te amar até o fim dos tempos, quero te mostrar que você não precisará temer a nada, que sempre o respeitarei e nunca o machucarei. Você é o meu templo de paz e de caos. Você é tudo.  
— Você quem é tudo, pequeno Allen. Você me salvou diversas vezes e eu quero te retribuir, pois fez por mim mais do que qualquer um. Eu te amo. E eu nunca disse isso para ninguém com tanta veracidade.  
— Eu também te amo. Eu nunca havia dito a ninguém.  
E então, os nossos olhos recaíram para os lábios um do outro e um beijo aconteceu. Primeiramente de forma lenta e cuidadosa, reconhecendo a textura, logo abrindo-se a passagem para as línguas, que se reconheceram de imediato. Queríamos sentir o sabor um do outro, matar à vontade, a saudade e nos perdoarmos por tudo o que houve. Ambos precisávamos disso.  
Sem interromper o beijo, Lucien me arrastou e me deitou na cama, ficando por cima de mim, as línguas se tocando já um pouco mais carregadas de desejo. Eu sentia o quarto cada vez menor e as nossas respirações entrecortadas, o suor começando a se formar sob as peles e a quentura se instalar entre nós. Estava absurdamente impossível aguentar todo aquele estímulo.  
— Você confia em mim? — Indagou ele quebrando o beijo, me olhando fundo nos olhos.  
— Claro que confio. — Respondi e ele sorriu, me tomando para mais um beijo, deixando os meus lábios mais inchados e consequentemente vermelhos que antes. E eu só queria beijá-lo até o fim dos tempos.  
Calmamente o beijo úmido foi quebrado, de forma suave, e senti-o pegar alguma coisa que não pude ver, fazendo um barulho engraçado enquanto era manuseado, uma espécie de líquido e fiquei rindo, vendo-o rir comigo. Em seguida, o senti abrir as minhas pernas e algo gelado tocou a minha entrada e então eu entendi que era um lubrificante. A minha primeira vez foi dolorosa porque o sujeito não havia usado lubrificante e sim o próprio cuspe, o que não adiantou muito, mesmo sendo em grande quantidade.  
Sorri largamente e recebi Lucien em meus braços, sentindo-o se ajeitar e foi olhando em meus olhos que ele adentrou o meu corpo, suavemente e com bastante paciência escorregando para dentro de mim, logo nos tornando completos.  
— Eu te amo, Lu. Fica comigo para sempre? — Pedi, apaixonado e inseguro, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente, ofegando levemente com a dor em meu ânus.  
— Eu te amo, Allie. Já estou contigo para sempre. — Disse ele, me beijando e me fazendo retribuir com a mesma intensidade, enquanto o meu corpo resistia a dor e o comportava melhor, se acostumando ao seu tamanho.  
Lágrimas desceram dos meus olhos ao me sentir um só com ele, como havia sonhado com aquele momento e finalmente poder vive-lo era incrível demais. Era infinito e nós dois sabíamos o quanto.  
Ofeguei e movimentei os meus quadris para que Lu começasse a estocar, logo capturando os seus lábios novamente, afundando a minha língua o quanto pude em sua boca deliciosa, me derretendo de prazer ao senti-lo tocar a minha próstata, me causando um prazer inigualável, quase me fazendo desfalecer.  
E como era lindo ouvir os gemidos de sua boca perfeita, os seus cabelos indo e voltando, os barulhos dos atritos entre nossos corpos, o suor nos grudando, a saliva nos permitindo uma intimidade digna de milênios.  
Eu e Lucien Carr estávamos juntos, fazendo amor, e ninguém mais atrapalharia o nosso encontro de almas.  
E, sem demora, senti as lágrimas descerem dos olhos dele, me fazendo sorrir, juntando o nosso pranto, nos agarrando mais e nos movimentando com mais força, de forma a gemermos mais e sem pudor algum; queríamos que o prédio e a vizinhança inteira soubesse que ali, havia um casal de amigos, poetas, namorados, amantes, tudo o que tivéssemos direito.  
Chegamos ao ápice após uma sessão de atrito intensa e de certa forma violenta, deliciosa, reconfortante.  
Eu finalmente me sentia vivo e amado nos braços daquele que eu amava.  
Lucien Carr, o criador da nossa Nova Visão.


End file.
